EL REGALO
by Claudia Gazziero
Summary: "Fic participante del torneo del Foro D.A.I.K" La madre de Kagome ha invitado a Inuyasha para la cena de Navidad, y secretamente, le ha dado dinero a Inuyasha para que le compre un regalo a Kagome, y así puedan reconciliarse de su discusión. ¿Qué le comprará el hanyou?
1. CAPÍTULO 1: LA DISCUSIÓN

**NI INUYASHA NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. HAGO ESTE FANFIC SIN FINES LUCRATIVOS Y DEDICADO A LAS CHICAS DEL GAZZIERO—GUMI, Y EN ESPECIAL A SERY TAISHO, QUIEN ME TOCÓ EN EL INTERCAMBIO DE REGALOS.**

* * *

_**"Fic participante del torneo del Foro Desquiciados: Adictos a la Pareja Inuyasha y Kagome". Gracias por leer!**_

_**www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net(slash)forum(slash)Desquiciados(guion)adictos(guion)a(guion)la(guion)pareja(guion)InuYashaKagome(slash)145890**_

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **

Primero que todo, le deseo lo mejor a Sery Taisho esta Navidad, a quiero mucho y le agradezco por ser tan genial y por participar activamente en el Grupo. :)

Espero que disfrutes mi intento de comedia, ya sabes que no se me da mucho, así que realmente me esforcé. :)

Un abrazo navideño a todos los que leen también esta historia :)

* * *

**EL REGALO**

**ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD**

**CLAUDIA GAZZIERO**

**CAPÍTULO I**

Inuyasha puso el grito en el cielo. ¿Cómo es que Kagome osaba marcharse durante una semana? ¡Justo cuando corrían rumores de que una gran energía maligna comenzaba a concentrarse en el oeste.

—¡Kagome, sólo tres días! ¡Ni un solo día más!

Kagome se volteó a mirarlo antes de lanzar su enorme mochila hasta dentro del pozo. —Inuyasha, ya te dije que estoy demasiado cansada. Necesito estudiar y dedicarme a mis cosas. También tengo una vida del otro lado del pozo… —explicó, sin que esto causara una reacción lógica en el hanyou.

—¿Y tu vida aquí? ¡Es mucho más importante detener a Naraku! ¿Ya olvidaste que él está a punto de conseguir la Perla?

La azabache suspiró resignada. Inuyasha no entendía sus motivos, él sólo se preocupaba de sus intereses, y para ello necesitaba sus ojos de cualquier manera. —¡No puedo! —Sobrerreaccionó gritando—. ¡Me iré por una semana! —anunció molesta, mientras se lanzaba al pozo y desaparecía tras una gran luz azulada.

—¡Kagome, no te saldrás con la tuya! ¿Oiste? —gruñó Inuyasha, mientras se lanzaba al pozo en su busca. No permitiría que hubiera más retrasos, no cuando faltaba tan poco para que todo acabara.

Kagome llegó a su época, pudo percibirlo porque lo primero que vio fue el techo del templo en donde se encontraba el pozo. Suspiró, siempre era un alivio saber que estaba de vuelta en casa. Subió por la rudimentaria escalera que su abuelo había instalado para ella y llegó corrió hasta su casa.

Corrió la puerta anunciando su llegada y saludó a todos llena de vitalidad. —¡Familia, estoy en casa!

—¡Kagome! —Alborotó su madre, secándose las manos en el delantal—. ¡Justo preparaba la cena! Has llegado a tiempo, cocinaré tu platillo favorito.

Abrazó a su mamá y besó a su abuelo en la mejilla. ¡Cuánto amaba el olor de la comida de su madre! Seguramente sabía a gloria aquella comida. Luego de dos semanas en el Sengoku lo único que quería era descansar, tenderse en su plácida cama y dormir por lo menos tres días para recuperar fuerzas. Pero antes… quería un baño.

—¡Madre, me daré un baño, mientras espero la cena! —Entonces, corrió escalera arriba y una vez dentro, se quitó la ropa. En su cuerpo había magulladuras y un sin número de pequeñas cicatrices que la habían marcado en cada una de las peleas que habían tenido en su ardua búsqueda de los fragmentos de Shikon, y contra el demonio Naraku y sus artimañas.

Se metió en el agua tibia y pronto sus pensamientos negativos se disiparon, dando lugar a uno mucho más agradable: Inuyasha. Bueno, tampoco podría decirse que el hanyou era lo más agradable del mundo, sobretodo luego de las peleas que se formaban cuando mencionaba que regresaría a casa. Aún así, estaba contenta. Los últimos días había logrado muchos avances en su relación, incluso lo había descubierto mirándola fijamente mientras ella no le prestaba atención. Cuando fue descubierto, se sonrojó. ¿Por qué una persona se sonrojaría por eso? Sintió su corazón latir lleno de esperanza.

Con esa misma alegría y ánimo completamente renovado, se secó el cabello y bajó a la sala.

—¿Está lista la cena? ¿Está lista la cena? ¿Está lista la cena? ¿Está lista la cena? —reiteró, sin notar la presencia de cierto peliplata que la miraba sin poder creer su desvergüenza.

—¿Así es como te comportas en tu casa? —se burló Inuyasha ante la aparente infantilidad de su compañera de viaje. La cara de Kagome cayó hasta el piso y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿¡Por qué estás aquí, Inuyasha!? —exclamó indignada—. ¿No tienes respeto por mi vida personal?

El hanyou rió, mientras jalaba las manitas de Buyo, el gato. —¿Vida personal? ¡Feh! Sólo vine a traer tu mochila, la olvidaste en el pozo —comentó, mientras apuntaba con su filudo dedo su olvidado equipaje.

Kagome se sonrrojó. —Luego iba a ir por ella. Estaba demasiado cansada para subir por ella por el pozo.

La madre de Kagome interrumpió la conversación y disipó el ambiente de ironía y reproche que se había tomado la sala y los invitó a todos a sentarse. Kagome fue la primera en obedecer y correr a sentarse en su puesto habitual.

—¿No le pusiste mucho picante, verdad mamá? —quiso asegurarle la azabache, Inuyasha no podía comer aquellos sabores tan condimentados.

—¡Por supuesto, hija! —sonrió—. Inuyasha es parte de nuestra familia, ¡no podría cocinar algo que le causara daño!

Kagome la miró acusadoramente. —Por casualidad… ¿estás de su parte? Si fuera por él nunca verías a tu hermosa y encantadora hija.

Inuyasha, que había metido recién un pedazo de carne en su boca casi muere atragantado. —¡Menos mal que eres encantadora! No quieor imagianr qué sucedería conmigo si no lo fueras.

—¡Inuyasha! —saltó Kagome.

—¡¿Qué?

—Por cierto, Inuyasha… ¿Te quedarás para la cena de Navidad? —preguntó Sonomi, completamente ignorando la pelea que su hija y el hombre mitad bestia tenían.

—¿¡Ya es Navidad!? —chilló la azabache—. ¿Cómo es posible que el tiempo pase tan rápido?

Su madre sonrió. —Así es hija, mañana es noche buena y con tu abuelo decidimos comer pollo frito, aunque tu abuelo…

—¡Por supuesto que no estoy de acuerdo con esas celebraciones extranjeras! En mis tiempos… —Iba a empezar una larga historia, pero esta vez, fue Inuyasha quién lo interrumpió.

—¿Alguien me puede decir qué es la _navidad_?

Kagome olvidó su anterior pelea y entusiasmada comenzó a contarle sobre ella. —Es una fiesta que celebran los cristianos y que últimamente está muy de moda en nuestro país. Verás, ellos creen que el Hijo de un gran Dios vino a la Tierra con los humanos, y la Navidad es la fecha de su nacimiento, aunque se supone que fue hace más de dos mil años.

—¡Qué fanfarronería! —se mofó el hanyou.

—¡Inuyasha! —recriminó Kagome.

—Aunque la Navidad es una fiesta extranjera, se ha popularizado mucho porque la gente intercambia regalos con sus seres amados.

—A las doce de la noche de mañana, todo el mundo podrá abrir los regalos que Papá Noel les trajo.

—¿Y quién diablos es Papá Noel? ¿Qué tiene que ver con el hijo del gran Dios? —quiso saber Inuyasha, sin comprender del todo.

Silencio.

¿Qué tenía que ver?

—¡Eso no importa! —rió tímidamente Kagome—. Es Papá Noel quien se encarga de llevar regalos a todos los niños del mundo en Noche Buena, antes de Navidad; aunque obviamente él no existe.

—¿Y si no existe cómo lo hace?

—¡El no lo hace, es la familia quien se encarga de comprar los regalos y luego dicen que fue Papa Noel.

—Entiendo… —mintió Inuyasha—. ¿Y para qué es el pollo frito?

—¡Eso no es lo que importa! Lo realmente importante es que es una fiesta que sirve para reunir a la familia y conmemorar a nuestros seres amados a través de un presente.

—¿Me darás algo, Inuyasha? —murmuró emocionada Kagome.

—¡Feh¡ ¡Ni que fueras un ser amado!

La verdad es que sí, lo había arruinado, y de una manera magistral De hecho, a penas las palabras salieron de su boca quiso retractarse, pero Kagome no le dio la oportunidad. ¡Por supuesto que no iba a dársela! Acababa de decirle que no la amaba, y de una manera inescrupulosa. Se sintió como el idiota más grande del mundo, y probablemente lo era.

—Lo siento, olvidé que nunca podrías amarme —sentenció Kagome, intentando no demostrar ninguna emoción, aunque la tristeza se le escapaba de todas formas.

—¡Kagome, espera! —Intentó detenerla, pero ella se levantó y dio grandes zancadas hasta su habitación. Sintió como la puerta se estrechó contra el umbral y entonces supo que tardaría mucho hasta que Kagome saliera de ahí nuevamente.

Quería disculparse con ella. Se levantó impetuosamente de su asiento, dispuesto a rogar por su perdón, pero la madre de la azabache lo detuvo tomando fuertemente su brazo.

—No vayas —habló tranquilamente, y le sonrió—, sólo empeorarías las cosas. Mejor regresa mañana, recuerda que es la cena de Navidad.

¡Navidad! Todavía no celebraba su primera Navidad y ya la odiaba. ¿Por qué rayos tenía que ser tan idiota? No dijo nada, sólo se limitó a asentir y a marcharse a su época que era mucho menos complicada, aunque hubiera monstruos a la orden del día.

Cuando Kagome llegó a su habitación, no puedo evitar estallar en lágrimas. ¿Por qué Inuyasha era así? ¿No se daba cuenta de que la hería con aquellos comentarios? Sabía que él no la amaba, pero era totalmente innecesario que lo repitiera a cada momento, y delante de su familia. Nunca podría ocupar el lugar que ocupaba Kikyou en el corazón del _hanyou_, para él sólo era la chica que lo ayudaba a encontrar los fragmentos de la perla, y en el mejor de los casos, una amiga o una compañera de viaje. ¿Por qué se había enamorado de Inuyasha?

—¡Ese _baka_ no tiene nada bueno! —Intentó convencerse, completamente acongojada.

Entonces, su madre abrió la puerta despacio y buscó su atención. —¿Kagome, hija… estás bien? —Preguntó su madre, reconociendo un mal de amores en las lágrimas de su hija.

—Estoy bien, mamá… —No quería decirle que no lo estaba, ni que aquella no era precisamente la primera vez que derramaba lágrimas como esas. De hecho, llorar a causa de Inuyasha se estaba haciendo demasiado común y frecuente en su vida.

Sonomi la ignoró, y se sentó junto a ella sobre la cama. Acarició su cabello largo rato hasta que se decidió a hablar. —No te molestes con Inuyasha, él es un poco bruto y hosco para expresarse.

Kagome se volteó y la miró acusadoramente. —Estás de su parte.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Sólo creo que hubo un malentendido, no es bueno presionar a Inuyasha. Él no es bueno demostrando sus verdaderos sentimientos…

—¿Y cuáles, según tu, son sus verdaderos sentimientos?

Su madre rió, y relató con la voz de la sabiduría. —A él le incomoda pensar en un presente para ti… no es fácil darle un presente a la persona que amas siendo tan tímido.

La azabache sonrió tristemente de medio lado. —Gracias por querer aniamrme, mamá; pero ten por seguro que yo no soy la persona que ama. Además ya no me importa.

—Y si dices que no te ama, ¿qué estás haciendo para ganar su corazón?

—¿Qué? —Realmente estaba sorprendida, no conocía esa faceta de su madre. Bueno, tampoco era como si tuviera muchas oportunidades de saber qué opinaba ella sobre el amor. Desde que ella se había enamorado, habían tenido muy pocas oportunidades de conversar de madre a hija.

—¡No digas nada! Mañana es Navidad, ¿qué tal si le das un presente que cautive su corazón?

Lo pensó durante un momento. —No creo que funcione… Inuyasha no es muy materialista que digamos.

—¿Hay algo que necesite? —Quiso saber su madre.

¡Por supuesto que había muchas cosas! Zapatos por ejemplo, también ropa para vestir en la época moderna, un gorro a medida para sus orejas de perro y ¡cinta adhesiva para ponerle en la boca y que evitara decir idioteces que le rompieran el corazón! Bueno, quizás aquello era demasiado.

—Creo que hay muchas cosas que necesita. —Admitió pensativa.

—Sé que harás un buen trabajo. —Sonrió su madre, acomodándole el cabello suelto y secando sus lágrimas con los pulgares. Las madres siempre podían solucionar el mal de amores.

—¡Gracias mamá! —Rió, definitivamente, el corazón del Hanyou sería de ella en Navidad. No por nada era una bonita fiesta que había llegado hasta Japón.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

¿REVIEWS? ¿Les gustó? Continúa en el siguiente capítulo!

25/12/2013


	2. CAPÍTULO 2: EL REGALO

**EL REGALO**

**ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD**

**CLAUDIA GAZZIERO**

**CAPÍTULO II**

**I**

—¿Qué te pasa, Inuyasha? Has estado pensativo toda la noche y también esta mañana —comentó un pervertido monje de coleta baja, que se había cansado de esperar a que Inuyasha saliera de su mundo.

—¿Le sucedió algo a Kagome? —Se preocupó de inmediato Sango, quien había ido a investigar también qué le pasaba al malhumorado peliplata.

—No, Kagome está bien. Es sólo que debo llevarle un presente y no sé qué demonios puede ser.

Miroku rió a carcajadas. —¿Por eso estás tan complicado, galán?

—Llévale flores, oí decir a Kagome una vez que a las mujeres de su época les encantaba recibir flores y joyas de los hombres que amaban. —Intervino la castaña.

Inuyasha ignoró el comentario de Sango, debido a la frase "Los hombres que aman". Se sentía presionado, no podía llevarle algo así a Kagome y comprometerse con ella de esa forma; al menos no hasta que todo hubiese acabado.

—¡No le llevaré flores! No es como si nos fuéramos a casar —se opuso el híbrido, molesto.

—Este será un largo día… —musitó secretamente Sango, la exterminadora, a Miroku; al ver que seguramente Inuyasha se avergonzaría de llevarle cualquier cosa a su amiga y que todas las ideas serían rechazadas por su amigo.

Inuyasha farfulló, ¿por qué demonios todos trataban de inmiscuirse en su vida? ¿Acaso era tan estúpido?

—¡Ánimo Inuyasha! Estoy seguro que la señorita Kagome será feliz con cualquier cosa que le lleves.

—¿Y si le llevas algo de su época? —Ideó Sango, de repente—. Imagino que allá deben haber cosas mucho más avanzadas que aquí.

—¿Cómo la carroza de acero?

—¡Exacto!

Así, Inuyasha emprendió su viaje a través del pozo en busca de la madre de Kagome. Después de todo, había sido ella la que lo había metido en aquel lío.

**II**

Kagome, a mediodía, ya había recorrido todas las tiendas del centro de Tokyo y aún no encontraba algo que se ajustara al hombre mitad bestia que había robado de una muy mala manera su corazón. Quería comprarle algo que perteneciera a su época, para que la tuviera siempre presente, pero no estaba segura de qué cosa podía ser.

Estaba segura de que a él le disgustaría vestir pantalones o playeras modernas, de hecho eran muy ajustadas si se comparaban con el _haori_ que acostumbraba usar el hanyou. Aún así, se moría de ganas de ver a Inuyasha vestido como un hombre de su época. Probablemente, cualquier cosa que le comprara le quedaría estupenda. No por nada era condenadamente apuesto. Lo maldecía por eso, ¡lo maldecía mucho!

Se detuvo en frente a una tienda de ropa formal masculina y se enamoró de uno de los trajes. Miró el precio con regocijo: aquellas prendas eran hermosas y baratas. ¡Era su oportunidad! Entró en el recinto como una consumista sin moderación y se entretuvo imaginando al hanyou usando cada prenda.

Aquello estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

La madre de Kagome estaba, como siempre, ocupándose de las labores de aseo del templo junto al abuelo. Esperaba que todo saliera bien y que su hija no saliera lastimada otra vez a causa de su infantil e inmaduro futuro yerno. Además, Kagome iba realmente en serio con ese muchacho, no podía ocultarlo aunque tratara con todas sus fuerzas, lo veía en sus ojos cada vez que lo miraba: ella lo amaba intensamente. Él era su primer, y seguramente, su único amor.

—¿Señora? —La interrumpió el peliplata, tímidamente.

¡Sí! Había funcionado, al menos, el hombre mitad bestia ya había aparecido. Debía apresurarse con la cena. —¡Inuyasha, qué gusto que decidiste venir!

—Sí… yo… vine a preguntarle qué cosa puedo darle a Kagome. —Carraspeó nervioso. No era fácil para una persona como él admitir que quería compensar lo que había dicho la noche anterior con un presente.

—No lo sé, hijo. Cualquier cosa que le compres la hará feliz. ¡Sólo ten cuidado de no legar con una locura! —rió Sonomi.

Inuyasha la observó confundido. —¿Comprar? Pero yo no tengo cómo obtener algo aquí —explicó.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —Agregó la madre de la chica, y sacó de su bolsillo un colorido billete—. Verás, e nuestra época el papel vale como si fuera monedas de oro. Tú entregas el papel, y la gente te da objetos a cambio. ¿Qué dices?

—No estoy muy seguro…

Sonomi lo ignoró y lo empujó hasta las escaleras del templo. Ya habría momento para las inseguridades. ¡Ese chico sólo necesitaba —literalmente— un empujoncito! —¡Vuelve al atardecer, cenaremos pollo frito! —Voceó desde lo alto del templo a un confundido y asustado hanyou. —¡Y recuerda, cuida ese papel como si fuera oro!

—Como si fuera oro… como si fuera oro… —repitió el peliplata hasta que llegó caminando, intentando parecer una persona normal hasta un grupo de tiendas. Sabía cómo llegar y regresar de ese lugar, había ido con Kagome varias veces a comprar alimentos y víveres para el viaje.

Entonces, luego de buscar arduamente por todas las calles y chocar con cientos de personas, divisó a lo lejos el regalo perfecto para Kagome. Tenía presente aún las palabras que había dicho la exterminadora: _"A las mujeres de la época de Kagome les encanta que les den flores y joyas"._

No quería darle algo que confundiera a Kagome sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella. Tampoco sabía si las joyas tenían el mismo significado en la época feudal y en esa época, pero ya había visto a Kagome anteriormente con joyas, y ella no era para nada una princesa o emperatriz en su época. Seguramente, todo el mundo poseía joyas en ese lugar. Miró a las mujeres a su alrededor y todas llevaban aretes, pulseras y collares de todo tipo.

No pudo evitar sentirse seducido por la cara que pondría Kagome al ver ese anillo por primera vez. Cualquier mujer lo amaría, además con ese papel que le había dado la madre de Kagome podría conseguirlo fácilmente.

Se acercó a una mujer que parecía ser la encargada de la tienda y le tendió el billete tímidamente. —Disculpa, quiero el anillo que está adelante —habló, intentando parecer tranquilo. La verdad es que estaba muy nervioso por su primera compra.

Ella tomó el papel y lo miró confundida. —¿Estás jugando conmigo?

—¿Por qué lo estaría, acaso no es suficiente con eso? —Lo que le faltaba, además de estar metido en un problema a causa del regalo de Kagome, también querían timarlo.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Necesitas quinientos de estos billetes para poder llevarte ese anillo.

¿Quinientos? Era una locura, esa chica quería aprovecharse de él porque había descubierto que era inexperto a la hora de comprar. —Escucha, ese papel es equivalente al oro, ¿cómo puede ser insuficiente? No permitiré que me times como a un niño inocente —gruñó, decidido a salir victorioso—. Me llevaré el anillo.

Entonces, dejó que la mujer se quedara con el billete y saltó el mostrador hasta alcanzar el anillo. ¡Tampoco era la gran cosa! Era liviano y simple, como unas pocas piedras insertadas. Había visto a su madre usar joyas mucho más ostentosas que esa. ¡No podía valer tantos papeles!

La mujer gritó horrorizada y se lanzó al piso cubriéndose la cabeza. —¡Es un asalto! ¡Por Dios, es un asalto!

—¡Gracias por la joya! —Bufó el peliplata, mientras salía de la tienda satisfecho con su compra. Ya podía ver cómo Kagome lo perdonaba por haberla herido el día anterior. ¡No era tan tonto como todos decían que era! Definitivamente lo subestimaban.

**III**

Cuando faltaba aproximadamente una hora para media noche, toda la familia se sentó alrededor de la mesa para comer el tan esperado y siempre bien ponderado pollo frito al estilo Kentucky. Obviamente, Kagome e Inuyasha aún no se reconciliaban, y Sonmi, esperaba que uno de los dos rompiera el silencio, ya que si seguían de esa manera, jamás tendría la oportunidad de conocer a sus nietos estando viva. ¿Cómo era posible que ambos fuesen tan orgullosos?

—Inuyasha, ¿te sirves otra ronda de pollo? —Invitó la mamá de Kagome.

—¡Sí que cocinaste para un ejército, mamá! —Agregó Souta, quien ya había regresado de su viaje escolar.

Sonomi rió. —No sabía cuánto querría comer Inuyasha, así que creo que exageré.

—No se preocupe, señora. —Intentó decir Inuyasha, mientras tragaba el pollo más delicioso que había probado en su vida—. Me comeré todo.

Carcajadas de la madre de Kagome y Souta inundaron la habitación, mientras el abuelo comía silenciosamente de su plato. Jamás admitiría que celebrar la Navidad comiendo pollo frito era una estupenda idea. La azabache miró a Inuyasha de reojo con molestia. ¿Cómo podía ser tan desvergonzado?

Bueno, al menos había ido a cenar. Habría sido el colmo de los colmos que hubiera rechazado la invitación de su madre. Al parecer, el hanyou tenía un mínimo de modales. Terminó su platillo y esperó que el odioso invitado terminara.

Inuyasha ignoró la mirada asesina de su compañera, mientras la señora Sonomi intentaba de alegrar el ambiente.

—Amigo orejas de perro, ¿qué le compraste a mi hermana con el dinero que te dio mi mamá? —Lanzó de repente Souta e Inuyasha quiso asesinarlo. Su madre y Kagome también quisieron acabar con su vida. La primera por haberla delatado y la segunda por que su madre e Inuyasha habían conspirado en su contra.

—¿Le diste dinero a Inuyasha para que me comprara algo, mamá? —Exclamó indignada la azabache.

—Sólo fue un detalle, no te preocupes, hija… —Le quitó importancia su sabia madre. La azabache la observó molesta y luego suspiró. Bueno, tampoco podía culparla. Sin duda se esmeraba mucho por hacerla feliz, y sabía que sólo Inuyasha podía lograrlo.

—Entonces, ¿qué le compraste? —Insistió Souta.

Inuyasha miró a Kagome tímidamente y la chica no pudo evitar apartar la mirada chocolate de aquellas orbes doradas. Descubrió su corazón palpitando fuertemente, ansioso de saber qué cosa había comprado el hanyou para ella.

—Bueno, pues… —metió la mano dentro de la manga de su _haori_ y sacó una pequeña cajita—. Espero que te guste, Kagome.

Cuando la abrió, todo el mundo quedó en silencio y con el pollo a medio tragar, incluida la azabache.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —Rompió el ambiente la madre de Kagome, completamente emocionada.

—¿De verdad te casarás con mi hermana? —inquirió sorprendido Souta, mientras el abuelo aplaudía.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Temió preguntar el peliplata.

Kagome, quien aún estaba en shock no supo qué hacer hasta que una horda de preguntas se abalanzó sobre el hanyou. Era obvio que él no quería pedirle matrimonio, aunque aquello hubiese sido maravilloso. De todas formas, estaba contenta de que él hubiese pensado en ella y le hubiera comprado una joya tan hermosa.

Iba a agradecer, cuando cayó en cuenta de que probablemente ese anillo era carísimo. Lo tomó nerviosa y lo examinó, efectivamente era original y muy caro.

—¿Te gusta? —musitó Inuyasha, sonrojado, con el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos.

—¿Mamá, cuánto dinero le diste a Inuyasha?

—¿Por qué lo dices, hija? —Se desentendió Sonomi—. Creo que fueron cincuenta yenes…

Kagome tragó saliva, justo en el momento en que la puerta sonó fuertemente tres veces.

—¡Abran la puerta, policía!

—¡INUYASHA! —gritó Kagome, perturbada—. ¡Te robaste el anillo!

—¿¡QUÉ!? —chillaron todos al unísono, incluido un descuidado hanyou, quien luego de obtener la joya, había saltado por la copa de los edificios hasta lo alto del templo, para llegar a tiempo a la cena.

—¡Feh! Ni que fuera la joya de las cuatro almas!

—¡SIÉNTATE!

**FIN**

* * *

**¡Hay epílogo!**

* * *

**25/12/2013**


	3. EPÍLOGO

**EL REGALO**

**ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD**

**CLAUDIA GAZZIERO**

**EPÍLOGO**

—¡Y entonces, digamos que los soldados fueron a buscarlo para llevárselo a causa del anillo! —Relató, entre risas, la azabache a sus amigos del Sengoku.

Sango intentó no reir demasiado, ya que al hanyou no le gustaba para nada que se burlaran de él.

—¡Amigo! ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que realmente esos pergaminos de dinero eran equivalentes al oro? —se burló Miroku, palmeándole la espalda.

—¡Ya les dije que yo no pensé! Fue la mamá de Kagome quien me lo dijo. ¡Ella me confundió!

Kagome rió sinceramente, junto a su bicicleta. La verdad es que aunque la Navidad hubiera terminado en la comisaría, había sido una gran primera Navidad junto a Inuyasha. Observó su dedo, el anillo que él le había comprado —y que finalmente su madre terminó pagando por completo— lucía realmente bien en su mano. Sobretodo porque era un anillo que su querido hanyou había escogido para ella.

—No se burlen de Inuyasha, él sólo quiso sorprenderme —agregó la azabache, con una sonrisa—. No es su culpa ser un tonto… —terminó burlándose de todas formas.

—¡Kagome, dijiste que ya no te burlarías! —Rugió el peliplata, mientras se acomodaba la bufanda que había recibido de la chica, justo después de regresar a casa en la madrugada, luego de su primera detención.

Aquél era el regalo más útil que alguien le había dado jamás.

* * *

¿Y? ¿Les gustó? Sé que no hubo mucho romance, pero traté de no poner nada de OoC. Es como un capítulo de relleno! :)

Muchas gracias por leer y feliz Navidad!

* * *

25/12/2013


End file.
